Just a Slip
by BazookaPow
Summary: What if Elsa never slipped when the girls were playing? It changes everything. Growing up isn't easy but having your sister as your best friend definitely helps. Follow Elsa and Anna's adventures throughout the kingdom of Arendelle!


Sliding into a powdery, glistening mound of airy snow the young girl exclaimed to her older sister, "I LOVE THE MAGIC!"

Her small hand delicately touched her childish lips as a giggle lit up young Elsa's face with joy. Her sister was her best friend—nothing could ever change that. Elsa's hands gently flowed as a soft pile of fresh powder began to grow directly underneath where Anna was standing.

Caught by the surprise mound of cold Anna attempted to hop to the side, but it was too late. Elsa tackled her sister onto the fresh pile of powder and the two girls giggled as they rest on their backs and stared at the magical snow falling from the ballroom ceiling.

"Anna?" Elsa said quietly, staring at her sisters bewildered eyes fixated on the snowflake that gently fell on her nose.

"Yea Elsa?" answered Anna with a smile, sitting up, quickly forgetting about the snow and focusing all of her attention on her sister, who propped herself up on her arms.

"I want you to know that…" Elsa trailed off and began to look down, running the fresh snow through her pale fingers.

"What?" Anna scooted closer, so eager to know what Elsa wasn't saying. "TELL ME!" she shouted in a playful tone bouncing up and down, her strawberry blonde braids bobbing back and forth.

Fixating her eyes on her younger sisters, Elsa shouted "I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT SNOW IS REALLY COLD!" Elsa promptly shoved the handful of snow she was hiding behind her down the back of her sister's light green nightgown. Gasping, Anna let out a shrill squeak and looked like she was bracing for impact although the snow was already halfway down her back.

Elsa, in a fit of laughter, rolled right off the snow mound and fell onto the hard ballroom floor, but this couldn't stop the pure bliss of such a childish prank from erupting into tears of joy.

Picking herself up, brushing off the snow stuck to her powder blue nightgown, she let out a few more giggles and looked up as a perfectly crafted snowball nailed her square in the face. The snow stuck to her face, but it quickly fell off as she shook her head vigorously. Centering her gaze on Anna, who was smushing her chubby cheeks with childish joy, a smirk crept across her face as her eyes narrowed.

"It's on," Elsa said quietly, but just loud enough for Anna to know that she had awakened a sleeping giant, and now it was time to pay the price.

Snowballs began to rocket across the massive ballroom as Anna took cover behind anything she could find, all with a cheek to cheek smile and bright eyes radiating her joy. Seeing a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair, Elsa darted around to see the tail end of a light green nightgown escape behind a pillar. Knowing very well where her sister was, Elsa played along and playfully shouted "Oh Aaaaaanna, when I find you I'm gonna turn you into a snowman!"

Pressed up against the pillar, Anna let out a loud giggle, quickly stifling it by pressing both her petite hands against her wide-open mouth. She stood motionless, still giggling through her hands, attempting to regain her secrecy from her prowling sister. Slowing peering from around the pillar, the smile slowly disappeared, as her sister was nowhere to be found.

Splat! A pile of snow suspended above Anna plopped onto her head, trapping her. Elsa emerged from around one of the other massive pillars, giggling at her sister she walked over to assist her squirming sister.

Once freed from the snow pile, Anna and Elsa held hands, smiling at each other, reminiscent of the fun they just had, as they walked back up the stairs towards their bedrooms. Walking past one of the many studies, they noticed the fire was roaring and their father, dawning his red and black pajamas, bearing an expression of anger and frustration, was speaking quietly to Jakob, his most trusted advisor. Noticing the two girls peeping into the room, the king halted his conversation and turned all his attention to his girls, "What are you doing up at this hour?" inquisitively said as he raised an eyebrow.

With the cutest puppy dog eyes the two girls squeaked, "We just wanted to play daddy." Mission accomplished the two thought as their father cracked a smile and turned to Jakob, "We will resume in the morning, there must be a solution to this." Nodding promptly, Jakob tossed a pitcher of water onto the flame. As it sizzled and crackled, he smiled at the young girls and exited the study heading down the hall, muttering to himself.

Kneeling down the king gestured his two daughters onto his back, scurrying on the same wide smile covered their faces. The king gently opened the door and dumped each one off in their perfectly made beds.

"But Daaaaddy, we aren't tired!" both girls exclaimed as the king tucked each of them into bed, so tightly it looked as if they couldn't escape.

"Ok my princesses, how about a story?"

"Yea!" exclaimed both girls as their big bright eyes lit up with the enticing promise of a magical tale.

Shuffling through the bookshelf, he dusted off an old leather-bound fairy tale he collected on one of his many diplomatic travels. "Deep under the sea, there was a palace..." he trailed off as he noticed both the girls had already dozed off. Silently chuckling to himself he tucked the book away on the bookshelf and snuffed out the flame with his thumb and index finger. "Good night Anna, I will always love you" he whispered with a smile as he kissed her forehead, pulling the covers she had already kicked off back on her. A more defensive look overtook his face as he pulled the deep blue headband out of Elsa's hair. " I will never let them harm a hair on your beautiful head my love," he whispered as he smoothed out her platinum blonde hair. "Good night my beautiful daughter," leaning in he gently kissed her forehead, snuffed the candle flame, glanced once more at the loves of his life, and closed the door.


End file.
